LO QUE NOS UNE
by 94mabu94
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fanfic en esta pagina, es de una de mis series favoritas Ranma 1/2 y espero que les guste


_**LO QUE NOS UNE**_

**Ranma molestaba a Ryoga como siempre, lo cual era algo normal en la casa Tendo **

Ry: ¡Te dije que me dejarás en paz!

R: Y si no ¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer P-chan?

A: ¿Porque le dices P-chan a Ryoga?

Ry: Eh... Akane, no le hagas caso... ¡Ranma!

R: Oh que miedo, el puerquito está enojado

Ry: ¡Ahora si te mató!

**Como era de costumbre comenzó la persecución, Ranma salió corriendo y Ryoga tras de él, corrían por las calles de la ciudad y para la mala suerte de Ranma una mujer que regaba las plantas le echó agua encima, sin parar de correr dijo**

R: Ryoga ¿podemos parar un minuto? Ya no puedo más

Ry: Si te detienes te mató

**Ranma en otras circunstancias se hubiera detenido y habría peleado con él, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ryoga estaba furioso y no sería muy inteligente enfrentársele. Además estaba muy cansado y su forma de mujer no le ayudaba mucho. Mientras corría se metió en un callejón tomándole ventaja; el callejón era algo pequeño, tenía un basurero y en una de sus paredes había una puerta, cuando Ranma escuchó pasos cerca sin pensarlo dos veces entró en ella. Allí había una especie de bodega, era grande y tenía un montón de colchones por todos lados, pero Ranma no tenía tiempo de observar el paisaje, y se escondió tras una viga**

R: Oh Dios, esperó que Ryoga no me haya visto entrar

Ry: Si te vi

**De la nada apareció Ryoga delante suyo, Ranma pegó un pequeño grito del susto, no se dio cuenta de cuando entró. Los ojos de Ryoga reflejaban una furia incontrolable. Y por primera vez Ranma sintió miedo, sabía que no podía hacer nada, así que lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos. Ryoga estaba furioso, estaba cansado de que Ranma se burlara de él, y quería vengarse, estaba a punto de golpearlo; hasta que se fijó en algo. Ranma era una chica, y no cualquier chica, era hermosa, nunca la había y visto de esa manera, sólo lo veía como un rival, y en algunas ocasiones como un amigo pero nunca como una chica, pero esa cercanía cambiaba las cosas. De repente comenzó a mirarla detenidamente, se veía preciosa, estaba agitada y respiraba aceleradamente, estaba sudando y una gota de sudor bajo desde su rostro hasta su pecho, lo cual hizo que Ryoga se sonrojara; para Ranma la tortura había durado demasiado, sentía la respiración de Ryoga en su cuello pero hasta ahora no había recibido ningún golpe, ya sin miedo y molesta abrió los ojos**

R: ¡Quieres golpearme de una vez!

**La mirada de Ryoga había cambiado, ya no la miraba con rabia sino con... Deseo, sus ojos dorados describían una dulzura infinita, Ranma estaba confundida**

R: Ryoga... ¿Porque me miras así?

Ry: Eres muy bella Ranma ¿lo sabías?

R: ¡Estás loco! ¿De que estas hablando?

**Ranma se sentía totalmente incomoda, creía que Ryoga quería vengarse burlándose de él, y se enfureció aún más**

R: ¡Ya! Si quieres vengarte porque te molesto por lo de P-chan, te juró que no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero ya deja de decir estupideces

R: No estoy bromeando, enserio creó que eres hermosa

**Ranma no le creía, así que decidió seguirle "el jueguito", sabía que tenía más experiencia en eso que su compañero**

R: ¿A si? ¿Enserio lo crees? ¿Soy más hermosa que... Akane?

Ry: Mucho más

**Ranma iba a responderle pero Ryoga no la dejó. Acabó con el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos y la besó. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, parecía un experto en eso, para su sorpresa Ranma no sintió asco ni fastidio, al contrario, se sentía muy cómoda en esa situación y decidió no detenerlo, unos segundos más tardes se detuvieron para respirar, más tranquila volvió a preguntar**

R: Dime la verdad ¿Enserio crees que soy linda?

Ry: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo para que me creas?

**Ryoga volvió a callarla con uno nuevo beso, esta vez más intenso, estaba emocionado, fue bajando hasta su cuello, hasta que Ranma lo detuvo**

R: ¡Basta! Esto no está bien

Ry: Lo sé, pero...

R: ¿Pero qué?

Ry: No quiero detenerme

R: Yo tampoco, pero Ryoga esto no está bien, soy un chico

Ry: Lo sé, pero... Pero también eres una chica, en este momento lo eres. Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida

R: Soy una chica por una maldición, y no debería serlo

Ry: Pero lo eres, eres una chica y... Y me gustas

R: ¿Te gusto? No te puedo gustar de la noche a la mañana

Ry: Creó que me gustabas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy

R: Estúpido... Me hiciste sonrojar ¡Ya cállate!

Ry: Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad

R: Hace unos momentos tratabas de matarme y ahora te me estas declarando, no sé qué pensar

Ry: No pienses, solo siente

**Ryoga empezó nuevamente a besarla ahora más decido, la besaba apasionadamente y poco fue metiendo la mano entre su camisa, quitándole los botones uno por uno, en medio de gemidos Ranma trató de oponerse**

R: Espera, no estoy segura, nunca he hecho esto antes

Ry: Yo tampoco

R: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tal que me lastimes? No, mejor dejemos esto así, mejor me voy

Ry: Te prometo que seré tierno

R: Júralo

Ry: Lo juró

**Ryoga la tomó de la cintura y la tiro sobre uno de los tantos colchones que habían en el lugar, rápidamente se desnudaron unas horas más tarde acabaron con lo que habían empezado**

Ry: ¿Estas bien?

R: Si, pero estoy algo cansada déjame dormir

Ry: Como quieras princesa

**A la mañana siguiente un rayo de luz despertó a la pelirroja, bostezan se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa y de que estaba acompañada**

R: Mierda, lo de anoche no fue un sueño, ¡Oh por Dios! Eso quiere decir que me acosté con... ¡Ryoga!... Ryoga, Ryoga, despierta

Ry: ¿Que paso?

R: Como que que paso, sabes en donde estamos

Ry: No lo sé, en una especie de fábrica de colchones o algo así

R: No me refiero a eso, sabes... Sabes ¿Que hicimos anoche?

Ry: Algo maravilloso

R: ¿Maravilloso? ¡Estás loco! Nunca debimos haberlo hecho, no puedo creer que me allá dejado llevar por esto

Ry: Vamos Ranma, hablas como si fuera el fin del mundo, no exageres

R: No exageró, acabó de perder mi virginidad con un chico. ¡Esto es terrible!

Ry: Eres una chica, eso no tiene nada de malo

R: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy un chico!

**En ese momento Ranma empezó a llorar**

Ry: No, no llores, no quise hacerte daño, yo no te obligué a hacer nada, lo sabes

**Aun llorando respondió**

R: Lo sé, eso es lo que más me molesta

**Ryoga trató de consolarla abrazándola, pero esto la molesto aún más**

R: ¡No me toques! No quiero verte, ¡TE ODIO!

**Ranma buscó su ropa y se vistió, luego salió de ahí, dejando a un confundido Ryoga. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, había perdido toda su hombría por un arrebató. Malditas hormonas de mujer, si su padre no lo hubiera hecho caer a ese pozo... Su padre, otro problema más, si se enteraba iba a matarlo, y los Tendo ¿Qué pensarían ellos? Seguro los sacarían de la casa... Y Akane, ella iba a matarlo. Sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa, todo iba a empeorar aún más**

A: ¡Ranma! ¿Porque llegas hasta ahora? ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

**La pregunta de Akane sacó a Ranma de sus pensamientos y la hizo entrar en depresión nuevamente y empezó a llorar nuevamente**

A: ¿Que tienes? ¿Te paso algo malo? Ranma me estas asustando

R: Lo siento Akane, lo siento, hice algo terrible

A: Ranma por favor cálmate, mira vamos al dojo para hablar más tranquilos, le diré a Kasumi que te prepare un té

R: ¡No! No le digas nada, no quiero que nadie más se entere

A: Esta bien vamos, pero trata de calmarte... ¿Que querías decirme? ¿Qué hiciste?

R: Yo... Yo... Yo me acosté con...

A: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Con quién te acostaste? Con la estúpida de Shampoo, o con Ukyo, por Dios no me digas que fue con la loca de Kodachi

R: No, no fue con ninguna de ellas

A: Entonces ¡¿Con quién?!

R: Con Ryoga

A: ¡¿Qué?!

R: No me hagas repetirlo por favor

A: Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?

R: No, eso quisiera, pero es verdad

A: No me digas que él te obligo

R: No, lo hice por mi voluntad... Pero no sabes cuánto me arrepentimiento de haberlo hecho

A: Pero si ustedes... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Dónde?... ¿Porque?

**Ranma intento calmarse por un momento y comenzó a hablar**

R: recuerdas que ayer estaba molestándolo y él empezó a perseguirme

A: Si

R: Bueno, en el camino me transforme accidentalmente y como Ryoga estaba furioso me escondí en una bodega, pero me encontró. Pensé que iba a golpearme pero no los hizo; me dijo que era hermosa y me beso, no sé porque pero no pude detenerlo, me dijo tantas cosas y no sé, empezamos a...

A: A desnudarse

**La pelirroja sonrojada continuó**

R: Si, en ese momento no era yo, nada me detenía, no sé porque lo hice, simplemente lo hice. Lo siento, fui un estúpido, nunca debí haberlo hecho, si no quieres volver a verme y quieres echarme de tu casa lo entenderé perfectamente. Yo no valgo nada

**Ranma se echó a llorar nuevamente, sus lágrimas no paraban y le costaba respirar. Luego de unos instantes después de asimilar toda esa información Akane reacciono, y no de la manera que Ranma esperaba, no estaba furiosa, al contrario parecía muy preocupada por Ranma, cuidadosamente se acercó y la abrazo**

A: No digas eso, tu vales mucho

R: Claro que no, soy de lo peor, te decepcione a ti y a todos, no soy un hombre de verdad, soy una basura

A: No te des tan fuerte, todos cometemos errores

R: Pero no tan graves. Akane soy un hombre, y lo hice... Lo hice con otro hombre

A: No me dijiste que cuando estuviste con Ryoga estabas convertida en chica

R: Si

A: Pues entonces no eras un hombre, eras una mujer

R: No trates de hacer ver bien las cosas. Aunque por fuera sea una chica, por dentro soy un hombre, no estuvo bien lo que hice

A: Yo no estoy diciendo que lo estuviera... Pero mira es que lo que quiero explicarte es que... Cuando te transformas en Ranko, no sólo cambias por fuera, cambias completamente. Eres una chica al cien por ciento, tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos, tus hormonas, todo. Sé que para ti es difícil, es algo nuevo, no naciste siendo chica, pero aunque no te guste, lo eres

R: Pero eso no me quita responsabilidad, yo tengo la culpa de todo

A: No, tu eres el que menos tienes la culpa en todo esto, esta situación fue nueva para ti, además como ya te dije tus hormonas no te ayudaron mucho, aunque odies admitirlo, cuando te transformas, eres una chica y es obvio que actúes como tal, nadie te ha enseñado como serlo, has tenido que enfrentarlo sola, Ryoga no es una mala persona, estoy segura que no quiso hacerte daño... Mira yo tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi mamá, ella era asombrosa y siempre estuvo ahí para mí, cuando falleció, tenía a mis hermanas, ellas me enseñaron todo lo que necesitaba, pero tú no tuviste a nadie que te apoyara, después de que caíste a ese pozo, has tenido que aprender sola como ser una chica, tu papá jamás te ayudo... Bueno y nosotras tampoco, solo me he dedicado a pelear contigo, jamás me detuve a pensar en lo que sentías, jamás nadie te explico los cambios físicos y psicológicos que ibas a tener, y bueno, tu solo te dejaste llevar por el momento

R: Entonces ¿no estas enojada?

A: No, claro que no, ya te dije que no hiciste nada malo

R:Gracias

**Ambas se abrazaron por unos instantes**

A: ¿Y qué paso con Ryoga? ¿Te viniste sin decirle nada?

R: No quiero hablar de eso

A: Ranma te dije que no tienes la culpa, pero él tampoco, ¿qué le dijiste?

R: Lo mande al diablo

A: ¿Que, porque? Pobrecito

R: ¿Pobrecito? Él fue el que más disfruto

A: Sabes que no me refiero a eso

R: Lo sé, sé que él no tiene la culpa pero... Aún no me siento preparada para verlo, de hecho, ni siquiera creó que pueda transformarme en hombre por el momento, me sentiría más sucio y culpable de lo que me siento ahora

A: Tomate el tiempo que sea necesario

R: ¿Y qué le diré a los demás? Sabes que no me dejaran ser chica por mucho tiempo, en especial mi padre

A: Algo haremos, si no te sientes cómoda convirtiéndote en hombre, no lo hagas. Nadie puede obligarte a ser algo que no quieres ser. Además sabes que soy muy lista, me inventare algo

R: Gracias de nuevo Akane no sé qué haría sin ti

**Algunos días después**

Ry: Hola Akane

A: Hola Ryoga ¿Cómo estás?

Ry: Bien y ¿tu?

A: Bien, ¿necesitas algo?

Ry: Si, de hecho necesito hablar con Ranma

A: Eh... No creo que sea buena idea

Ry: ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

A: Ryoga... Lo sé

Ry: ¿Que sabes?

A: Lo que paso entre ustedes

**El chico del pañuelo se puso completamente rojo**

Ry: Yo... Yo... Akane, Ranma no tiene la culpa, yo inicie todo y...

A: Ryoga no los estoy juzgando pero, es que Ranma está confundida, y no se siente preparada para darte la cara

Ry: Entiendo, pero yo también tengo la cabeza revuelta, y lo mejor es que hablemos para aclararnos ¿comprendes?

A: Si, pero no podemos obligarla a que hable contigo, cuando lo esté te llamaré, lo prometo

Ry: Gracias... Akane ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

A: No, sólo yo, descuida, su secreto está a salvo conmigo

**Un mes después Ranma aún no se convertía en hombre y todos comenzaban a molestarse por eso. Pero ese no era su único problema, últimamente siempre se sentía mal, tenía mareos, dolor de cabeza, náuseas y su apetito no era el mejor **

A: Ranma come un poco

R: No quiero Akane, te juró que si como algo lo vomitare todo

A: Sabes, me estas preocupando

R: Si, sé que me estoy enfermando mucho, pero ya pasará

A: Me temo que sea algo más que una simple enfermedad

R: ¿Crees que tenga algo grave?

A: No exactamente... Mira es que tus síntomas son muy específicos

R: ¿De qué?

A: De un embarazo

R: ¡¿Qué?! No, eso es una locura, yo no puedo estar embarazada

A: Claro que lo puedes estar, ya tuviste relaciones sexuales y obviamente no te cuidaste, ¿o me equivocó?

R: No, pero, yo no lo planee, además... Sólo fue una vez

A: Es que acaso nunca prestas atención a las clases de sexualidad. Cuando se tienen relaciones sexuales se corre el riesgo de contraer enfermedades y de quedar en embarazo, y más si no se usa protección

R: Pero yo no puedo tener ninguna enfermedad, fue mi primera vez y Ryoga me dijo que la suya también, es obvio que estamos sanos

A: Bueno, descartemos las enfermedades, pero el embarazo aún es probable. No quiero asustarte, pero es la verdad

R: Pero si fuera así, que obviamente no lo es, ¿cómo lo comprobaría?

A: Tienes que hacerte una prueba. Podemos ir donde el doctor Tofu y...

R: ¡No! Como crees que voy a ir donde el doctor Tofu a hacerme una prueba de embarazo, me moriría de la vergüenza

A: Esa es la única opción para que saber la verdad. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus acciones

R: Si voy ¿me acompañas?

A: Por supuesto, sabes que no te dejaría sola en esto

**En el consultorio del doctor Tofu**

R: Mejor vámonos

A: Ya tranquilizante... Hola doctor Tofu

Dr. T: Hola chicos ¿necesitaban algo?

A: Eh, si... Bueno, antes queríamos pedirle que sea muy discreto con esto

Dr. T: Claro, tengo un código de confidencialidad con mis pacientes

R: Algo así como un sacerdote

Dr. T: Si, algo así. Pero pueden decirme ahora si lo que necesitan

A: Una prueba de embarazo

Dr. T: Oh si, Akane puedes sentarte en la camilla y...

A: Es que, lo que pasa es... Es que la prueba no es para mí

Dr. T: ¿No? ¿Entonces para quién es?

**Akane tomó la mano de Ranma para demostrarle su apoyo, mientras que ella no podía evitar sonrojarse completamente**

A: Para Ranma

Dr. T: ¡¿Qué?! Están bromeando ¿cierto?

A: No, nunca jugaríamos con algo así

**Ranma que aún estaba sonrojada, se sentía cada vez más incómoda, lo único que podía hacer era bajar la mirada. El doctor Tofu se le acerco levantando su cabeza y mirándola a los ojos le dijo**

Dr. T: Dime, ¿alguien te hizo daño? Puedes confiar en mí. Yo te estimó mucho, eres como parte de mi familia, si alguien se atrevió a lastimarte, juró que me olvido que soy doctor y lo mató

R: No, fue una decisión que yo tome

**El doctor Tofu abrazo fuertemente a Ranma, sabía que aunque no lo dijera se sentía muy mal, ella se sintió mejor así fuera por algunos instantes, ese abrazo era un fuerte consuelo**

Dr. T: Ranma, tu eres libre para escoger lo que quieras para tu vida, no te dejes influenciar por lo que los demás digan

R: Gracias doctor Tofu

Dr. T: Siéntate, ya te hago la prueba

**Unos minutos después**

Dr. T: Ya tengo los resultados

A: ¿Y?

Dr. T: Ranma recuerda lo que te dije, tienes que valorarte y no dejar que nadie te lastime. Eres una persona muy fuerte y eres capaz de muchas cosas

A: Ese discurso quiere decir que Ranma...

Dr. T: Si Akane, efectivamente Ranma está embarazada

R: ¡No!, esto no puede estar pasándome, yo no puedo estar embarazada y...  
**Ranma rompió en llanto, lloraba y lloraba sin parar**

Dr. T: Sé que ahora no lo entiendes, pero un bebé es una bendición

A: Trataré de calmarla, podría dejarnos solas un minuto

Dr. T: Claro

A: Por favor deja de llorar, le haces daño al bebé

R: Akane, yo no estoy preparada para ser madre, no puedo tener ese hijo, simplemente no puedo

A: Cometiste un error y te equivocaste, a todos nos pasa, pero ese bebé no tiene la culpa, Ranma es ¡Tu hijo!, es una nueva vida que está en tu vientre, ¿No te emociona al menos un poco?

R: ¿Cómo voy a emocionante? Sólo siento miedo, yo no puedo ser una buena madre, toda la vida he sido un hombre, eso no va a cambiar de la noche a mañana. Además ¿Que les voy a decir a todos? Van a ponerse furiosos. ¿Cómo se los voy a decir?

A: No lo sé, pero encontrare una solución, te prometo que lograre que todos te entiendan, tienes mi palabra...Pero... Y ¿Ryoga? ¿Piensas decírselo?

R: Si, creó que es lo más justo, pero también tengo miedo de eso

A: No deberías, estoy segura que él se hará responsable. Pero deberías decírselo primero que a todos los demás

R: ¿Pero cómo? Desde que paso eso, lo he evitado todo el tiempo, no lo he visto desde entonces

A: Yo hablaré con él. Si quieres mañana sacare a mi familia de paseo y puedes aprovechar para que hablen en privado

R: Si, Akane, lo lamento mucho; yo te falle y en vez de odiarme me has apoyado en estos momentos tan difíciles que estoy pasando

A: Ranma yo te quiero mucho, no puedo negarte que mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado, ya no te puedo ver como una pareja. La verdad es que te veo como una amiga, no, como mucho más, eres como una más de mis hermanas. Y como tu hermana, mi deber es protegerte y apoyarte en lo que necesites

R: Gracias, yo también te quiero mucho

A: Deberíamos llamar al doctor Tofu para que nos indique como debes llevar tu embarazo

R: Creó que si

A: Ya lo llamo...Doctor Tofu, ¿podría venir?

Dr. T: Claro... Ranma ¿ya te sientes mejor?

R: Si, quería pedirle el favor que me diera unas recomendaciones para mi embarazo

Dr. T: Claro, ¿Ranma desde que quedaste embarazada te has convertido en chico?

**Ranma se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza**

Dr. T: Que alivio

A: ¿Porque? ¿Qué pasaría si Ranma se convirtiera en chico?

Dr. T: Debido a su condición especial eso sería muy peligroso para ella y el bebé, el cuerpo de un hombre no está adecuado para contener una vida, si llegara a convertirse en hombre, al volverse chica nuevamente el bebé podría morir y ella sufrir una hemorragia, por eso es muy importante que durante el embarazo no te transformes en hombre

R: Esta bien, tendré mucho cuidado, muchas gracias

Dr. T: Fue un placer, si quieren yo puedo seguir siendo su doctor, es muy importante que vaya a todos los controles para asegurarnos que el embarazo avance correctamente

A: Claro, vendremos a todos los chequeos, gracias de nuevo

**Al día siguiente**

N: Akane apúrate

A: Ya voy, es que olvide algo... Ranma ¿estas segura de que estas lista para hablar con Ryoga?

R: Si, como tú me dijiste tengo que afrontar mis responsabilidades

A: Bueno, si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamas, adiós

R: Adiós... Ryoga... Hola

Ry: ¿Hola? Después de todo este tiempo y lo primero que se te ocurre decirme es "hola"

R: ¿Que más quieres que te diga?

Ry: No lo sé, tal vez podrías darme una explicación de porqué me botaste así

R: ¡ Yo no bote te!

Ry: ¡Claro que lo hiciste! Te fuiste enojada sin darme explicaciones, y me evitaste todo el tiempo que quise hablar contigo

R: Lo siento, pero estaba confundida

Ry: ¿Y yo no? Yo también lo estaba, y por eso te busque. Pero no, tú tenías que mandarme mensajera para mandarme al diablo. Te busque por mucho tiempo y de la noche a la mañana te da la gana de hablar. No es así de fácil. No es cuando tú quieras...

R: ¡Estoy embarazada!

Ry: ¡¿Qué?!

R: Que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo

Ry: Pero... Pero, ¿me estás hablando en serio?

R: Claro, idiota, como crees que me inventaría algo así

Ry: Yo ... Yo ...

R: Lo siento, todo es mi culpa, pero no te preocupes, si quieres irte, hazlo, yo asumiré mi error

**Ranma se echó a llorar y Ryoga se le acerco y tiernamente la abrazo**

Ry: Tonta, no digas eso, no te dejaré sola, y si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo, prácticamente te obligué a hacerlo

R: No, yo lo hice porque quise, no te culpes

Ry: De acuerdo, declarémoslo un empate, ambos somos culpables, y por eso ambos vamos a afrontarlo. Juntos

R: Esta bien, gracias por no dejarme sola

Ry: Nunca lo haría, pero ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?

R: No lo sabía, hasta ayer lo supe, y Akane me dijo que te llamaría hoy, para que pudiéramos hablar

Ry: Aparte de ustedes dos, ¿quien más lo sabe?

R: El doctor Tofu, él fue el que me dio la noticia

Ry: Bien, tendremos que decírselo a tu padre y a la familia Tendo

R: ¡No!, mi papá me mata, y a ti también

Ry: ¿Crees que el podrá contra los dos? Bueno contra los tres

R: Tonto, está bien, se los diremos, pero más adelante

Ry: Ok

** Ryoga se acercó para besar a Ranma, pero ella volteo la cara, evadiéndolo**

R: No confundas las cosas, agradezco que aceptes tu paternidad, pero aún no se si una relación estable entre nosotros funcione, todo esto es nuevo para mi

Ry: No te presionaré, pero lograre que me ames igual o más que el día que hicimos a nuestro bebé

R: Ajá, "como tú digas" ¿Quieres comer algo?

Ry: Por supuesto, después de todo cuando nos casemos me darás de comer todo los días

R: Cállate idiota, si no quieres que me arrepienta

Ry: Bueno mi princesa

**Unas semanas después**

K: ¿Cómo quedó la comida?

R: Deliciosa ¿Me puedes servir un poco más?

K: Claro

N: Huy Ranma, al parecer tu apetito volvió tan rápido como se fue, aunque ahora llegó recargado

A: Obvio, ahora Ranma tiene que alimentarse mejor que nunca

S: ¡Akane! Ve a ayudar a tu hermana con la comida

A: Si, ya voy

G: ¿Porque Akane dijo eso?

R: Eh... Yo mejor también voy a la cocina… Ya saben que es peligroso dejar que Akane entre y...

S: Vete tranquila

G: ¡Tranquilo!, y ¿porque mi hijo tiene que alimentarse bien? ¿Está enfermo o algo así?

S: No, amigo, no le hagas caso a mi hija, ya sabes que a veces dice locuras, vamos a jugar un rato mejor

G: Esta bien, pero si Ranma se va a alimentar más, yo también quiero hacerlo

S: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos

** En la cocina Kasumi estaba sirviendo un poco más de comida, mientras que las otras dos chicas lavaban los trastes y hablaban en Susurros entre ellas**

A: Perdón por lo de hace unos momentos, casi meto la pata

R: Descuida, igual Ryoga va a venir esta noche para que les contemos a todos

A: ¿Enserio?

R: Si, dijo que era mejor que lo hiciéramos antes de que se me notara la panza

A: Mejor le digo a Kasumi que prepare la cena favorita de tu papá para que no se enoje tanto

R: ¿Y el tuyo? Se pondrá furioso cuando sepa que no nos casaremos y que no seré el heredero del dojo

A: ¿Te digo algo y no te enojas?

R: Dime

A: Ya le contiene

R: ¡¿Qué?!

A: Mi papá parece tonto pero no lo es, ya estaba sospechando de verte todo el tiempo como mujer y no me quedó otra que contarle

R: ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?

A: Hace unos días, pero descuida, él te apoya, por eso me mando acá por imprudente, te estaba cubriendo

R: Cielos... Ojalá mi papá también me apoyara

A: Lo hará, además si no lo hace, mi papá intercederá, él está de tu parte, todo saldrá bien

R: Eso espero

**Esa noche**

K: Hola Ryoga ¿Vas a cenar con nosotros?

Ry: Eh ...

S: Si, yo lo invite, por favor siéntate

Ry: Gracias señor Tendo

S: Coman tranquilos, después de la cena tendremos tiempo de charlar

K: Bueno, creó que empezare a recoger todo

S: No hija, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar primero

G: ¿De qué?

S: Amigo eso no me corresponde a mí

R: Papá... Tengo algo importante que decirte

**Ranma se puso muy nerviosa, sentía que iba a desmayarse, pero sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Ryoga también estaba nervioso, pero no lo demostraba para no asustar a Ranma, en lugar de eso, le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa, mientras Akane la miraba con tono de solidaridad**

R: Papá sé que tu sueño siempre ha sido tener al hijo más varón entre los varones

G: ¿Y no lo tengo?

R: ¡Déjame hablar!

G: Ok

R: A veces las cosas no suceden cómo las quieres o las esperas

G: Si lo dices por lo de la maldición, ya te he pedido perdón millones de veces

R: ¡Papá!

G: Ya me calló

R: Bueno, lo que tengo que decirte si tiene que ver con mi maldición, realmente tiene mucho que ver

G: Explícate mejor

R: Papá ¿cuándo te conviertes en panda sólo lo haces físicamente?

G: No, la verdad siento como que surgen en mu instintos animales

R: Exacto, eso es lo que siento yo. Cuando me transformo en chica me siento como... Como una chica, y hay veces que actuó como tal. Y en una de esas ocasiones, hice algo, que probablemente estuvo mal

G: ¿Qué hiciste?

R: Tuve relaciones con un hombre

G: ¡¿Qué?!

R: Eso no es todo

G: ¡¿Hay más?!

R: Si, papá. Nosotros no planeamos esto... Y no nos cuidamos

G: ¿Te contagiaron de algo?

R: No, no es nada de eso, no estoy enferma, pero si estoy... Papá estoy embarazada

G: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora si te mató!

**Genma estaba furioso, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y se lanzó encima del comedor tratando de agarrar a Ranma, pero Ryoga y Akane se metieron en su camino**

Ry y A: ¡No la toque!

G: ¿Y a ti quien te llamó? ¿Porque la defiendes? No me digas que tú fuiste él imbécil que se revolcó con mi hijo

Ry: ¡Con su hija!. Sí, soy yo, y la voy a apoyar, yo cuidare de Ranma y de nuestro hijo

G: Ambos son unos idiotas. Ranma no sólo me desilusionaste a mí, también a toda esta familia, eres un asco

A: Eso no es cierto, yo apoyo a Ranma en su situación

G: Lo siento Soun, nunca pensé que mi hijo fuera a hacer esto, si quieres echarnos, tienes todo el derecho

S: Tu HIJA, se equivocó, como cualquier adolescente lo hace, como cualquier ser humano lo hace. Lo hizo, ya no podemos regresar el tiempo; en vez de atacarla deberías apoyarla, como un padre de verdad. Akane me contó hace unos días, y al principio me moleste; pero ella me hizo reflexionar, todos tenemos derecho a elegir nuestro destino, y nadie tiene derecho a juzgarnos por ello. Y por lo de donde vivir no te preocupes, pueden seguir viviendo con nosotros, después de todo, aunque nuestros hijos no se casen, seguimos siendo como una familia, y ahora que Ranma es mujer es como una más de mis hijas... Porque seguirás siendo mujer después del embarazo ¿Verdad Ranma?

R: Si, bueno, a pesar de que Ryoga y yo, no vamos a convivir como pareja, él va a responder como padre , y creó que mi hijo necesita una figura materna, y la verdad tampoco me sentiría muy cómoda siendo hombre de nuevo

S: Lo que elijas, está bien para nosotros, amigo ¿no piensas decir nada?

G: No lo sé, aún es algo difícil de asimilar, pero...

A: ¿Pero qué?

G: Si es niño, será mi nuevo heredero

R: ¿Y si es niña?

G: Si es niña... La amaré tanto, como te amo a ti... Hija

**Ranma estaba completamente feliz, y con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazo fuertemente a su padre**

R: Gracias pa, sé que es difícil, pero intentaré... No. Lograre que te sientas orgulloso de mí

G: No necesitas hacer nada, ya lo estoy

K: ¡Sí! Vamos a ser tías

**Tiempo después **

R: ¿Me compras un helado?

Ry: Nena, vamos tarde para la cita

R: Pero yo quiero un helado

Ry: Ranma, vámonos para el consultorio, el doctor Tofu nos está esperando

R: Porfa, hazlo por tu hijo, ¿sí?

Ry: Siempre me chantajeas con eso. Ya deja de ponerme ojitos de perrito, que ya te traigo tu helado, espérame un minuto

R: Bueno

Ku: Hola, hermosa... Wow, estas más linda que nunca

R: ¡Ya deja de mirarme los pechos!

Ku: Es que están hermosos, no puedo evitarlo

R: Si claro, y pronto estarán más "lindos" repletos de leche

Ku: ¿Repletos de qué?

R: De leche, pero bueno, eso le pasa a todas las embarazadas

**Kuno tomo las manos de Ranma y la miro a los ojos**

Ku: Oh, mi pobre pequeña ¿quién te hizo ese daño? No te preocupes, no estarás sola, yo cuidare de ti, y de ese niño como si fuera mío

R: Estas loco

Ry: Ella no necesita nada tuyo, para eso me tiene a mí

Ku: Tú fuiste el que le quitó la inocencia a mi pequeña pelirroja

Ry: Ella ni es tuya. Es mi mujer y el bebé que lleva en su vientre es nuestro hijo, así que no te le vuelvas a acercar, idiota

**De una sola patada Ryoga manda a volar a Kuno**

R: ¿Qué te pasa?

Ry: ¿Acaso te gusto lo que te estaba diciendo ese idiota?

R: No, pero yo puedo defenderme sola. Además Kuno es un imbécil, pero no es malo, sólo se estaba preocupando por mí, no tenías que golpearlo así

Ry: Aaa, y lo defiendes encima de todo

R: ¡Ya! Deja esos malditos celos. Por eso no quiero que tengamos una relación, si eres así sin ser nada, no me imaginó si lo fuéramos

Ry: Ya, lo siento, sabes que te amo a ti y a nuestro bebé. Pero sé que debo ser más prudente. Me perdonas

R: Ahora tú eres el que usa la cara de perrito

Ry: ¿Y funciona?

R: Si, vamos ya al consultorio

**En la casa Tendo**

A: Hola, ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Qué te pasa, porque lloras? ¿Le pasa algo a su bebé?

R: No, no te preocupes Akane, es que está emocionado porque escuchamos el corazón del bebé

A: Awww, que lindo

R: Si, Akane, fue perfecto. ¿Quieres oírlo?

A: ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?

R: El doctor Tofu nos grabó un vídeo

A: ¡Sí! Vamos a verlo a mi cuarto. Espérame un minuto mientras arreglo el DVD

Ry: Wii wii

R: ¡Oh! Perdón, te dejamos sólo abajo

A: Listo... ¡P-chan! Hace mucho que no te veía

**Akane salió corriendo y abrazo al pequeño cerdito, pero él se soltó y se acostó en el regazo de Ranma**

A: Awww, mira Ranma P-chan ya te quiere

R: Si, yo diría que demasiado... ¿Porque no traes palomitas?

R: Ok

R: Oye, no tienes que ser así con Akane. Tienes que irte... Y no me pongas esos ojitos, ok, ok, te puedes quedar pero no llores otra vez

A: Listo... Ay, Ranma que hermoso, tu bebé es tan chiquito y su corazoncito ya está funcionando

R: Si, es tan perfecto

A: Mira, hasta parece que P-chan entendiera porque está llorando

R: Otra vez…

A: ¿Qué?

R: No, nada

A: ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Ryoga? Que hayan ido juntos al doctor es una buena señal. Además me dijiste que también lloró, eso significa que los ama mucho

R: Si, fue muy tierno, pero antes de que llegáramos al consultorio me monto una escena de celos horrible

A: ¿Cómo?

R: Es que en el camino me dio hambre y le pedí que me comprara un helado, y mientras él fue, me encontré con Kuno; y bueno ya sabes cómo es, se puso de dramático y juro que me cuidaría a mí y a mi bebé y cuando llegó Ryoga se puso furioso y lo mando a volar

R: Wow

R: Akane, Kuno es un idiota, pero no es mala persona, sólo estaba siendo Kuno. Él es así, siempre lo ha sido, me molesta que Ryoga se la enoje por una tontería como esa. Además nosotros no somos nada

A: ¿Como que no? Se te olvida que van a ser padres. Vamos Ranma no lo juzgues así, dale una oportunidad

**El pequeño cerdito comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con aquel comentario. Cuando la pelirroja recordó que estaba a su lado, lo tomó y lo miró a los ojos**

R: Pues si quiere una oportunidad, tiene comenzar confiando en mí

**Tiempo después**

G: Hola... Hija te ves algo preocupa ¿Qué te pasa?

R: El bebé no se ha movido en todo el día, eso me asusta

G: Oh, cielo, seguro todo está bien, talvez este durmiendo

R: ¿Todo el día? Si por lo general parece un loco moviéndose a cada rato

N: Tal vez extraña a su papá

A: Si, Ryoga no ha venido en todo el día, ¿verdad?

R: Tienen razón, voy a llamarlo... Alo, ¿dónde estás? Necesito que vengas urgente, aquí te cuento, no te demores ok, bien, adiós

A: ¿Que te dijo?

R: Que ya venía

**Unos minutos llegó Ryoga, pero apenas podía caminar, cargaba una gran cantidad de bolsas y cajas y ni siquiera veía por donde andaba**

G: ¿Que es todo eso?

Ry: Regalos para mi bebé

R: Es un detalle muy lindo, pero podrías dejarlos en el piso y venir un minuto

Ry: Claro... ¿Porque tienes esa carita?

**La pelirroja no podía ocultar si angustia, estaba a punto de llorar, con la voz temblorosa dijo**

R: El bebé no se ha movido en todo el día

Ry: ¿Enserio?

**Ryoga se arrodillo al frente de Ranma y empezó a acariciarle el vientre?

Ry: ¿Que pasa mi amor? ¿Porque no te quieres despertar? Saluda a papi, te he extrañado mucho mi vida

**De repente el vientre de Ranma comenzó a moverse como loco, Ranma aliviada lo acarició suavemente**

R: Oh, qué bien, le estabas dando un buen susto a mami

N: Te lo dije

G: Bueno, ahora que todo está bien, iré a tomar una siesta

A: ¿Y qué trajiste?

**Ryoga empezó a desempacar todo, traía un montón de ropa y algunos juguetes**

A: Oh, Ryoga, todo está hermoso

N: ¿No crees que haz exagerado? El bebé aún no nace y ya le comparte juguetes

Ry: Nada está de más para mi bebé

R: Si, todo está muy lindo... Pero todo es... Rosa, Ryoga todavía no sabemos el sexo del bebé

Ry: Yo estoy seguro que es una niña

R: ¿Y si es niño?

Ry: No lo será, va a ser mi princesita

R: No puedes estar seguro de eso amo... Ryoga

Ry: ¿Que ibas a decirme?

R: Nada

N: Hermanita, mejor vámonos, estamos sobrando aquí

R: No, no tienen que irse... Chicas...

Ry: Y ¿Entonces?

R: Ok, ok, te iba a decir amor ¿contento?

**Ryoga se acercó, tomó su rostro y la miró a los ojos**

Ry: Completamente, Ranma te amo, bueno las amo a las dos, y sé que tú también me amas, ¿porque haces las cosas tan difíciles? Podríamos ser una familia feliz

R: No lo sé, es complicado

**Ryoga la besó en la frente**

Ry: No lo es, pero te daré tiempo, juro que siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites

R: ¿Siempre?

Ry: Siempre, Siempre

**Unos meses después la gran hora estaba a punto de llegar. De un momento a otro la casa parecía un manicomio, todos corrían de un lado a otro, Ranma tenía cada vez contracciones más fuertes**

A: ¿Ya tienes lista la pañalera?

R: Si

N: Pues vámonos

R: No

A: ¿Qué?

R: Tengo que esperar a Ryoga

A: Pero Ranma ya tienes contracciones, tenemos que irnos

R: No puedo irme sin él

K: Él me dijo que llegaba al hospital. Apúrate, súbete al carro

**En el hospital**

Dr.: Bueno, señorita, es hora de que entre a la sala de partos

R: Pero...

Ry: Llegue

R: ¿Porque diablos te demoraste tanto?

Ry: Me perdí

Dr.: Bueno, ahora sí, ambos pueden entrar, los demás familiares pueden quedarse en la sala de espera

**Ranma entro en labor de parto, fue muy difícil, pero después de algunas horas de pujar y de insultar a Ryoga por fin pudo dar a luz**

Dr.: Felicidades, tuvo una hermosa niña

R: ¡Oh que preciosa es! Ryoga mira tuvimos una niña

Ry: Te lo dije, sabía que era una niña, ven acá mi pequeña Zoe

R: ¿Zoe?

Ry: ¿No te gusta?

R: Me encanta, es precioso

**Algunas horas más tarde ya habían terminado de examinar a la bebé, Ranma ya estaba en una habitación y todos estaban encantados con la pequeñita**

R: Es tan hermosa, nunca había visto una cosita más linda, increíble que una niña tan chiquita me haya hecho gritar tanto

G: Es muy linda ¿Puedo cargarla?

R: Claro, es tu nieta después de todo

G: Oh, eres toda una preciosura. Sabes qué, que diablos importa si uno eres varón, serás una perfecta luchadora, vas a ser mi heredera, eres tan fuerte como tu abuelo

K: Awww, es muy linda. ¡Ya somos tías!

A: Ranma se parece mucho a ti

R: ¿Enserio?

A: Si

N: Pero tiene los ojos iguales a los de Ryoga

E: Bueno, lamento dañar este hermoso ambiente, pero la hora de la visita se ha acabado. Alguien puede quedarse esta noche para acompañarla, el resto tiene que salir

K: Ok, muchas gracias

E: Los dejó para que puedan despedirse

A: Ryoga tú eres el que debe de quedarse

Ry: Claro

G: Pero yo me quiero quedar con mi nieta

R: Papá, tranquilo, ya mañana volvemos a la casa

K: Si señor Saotome, si quiere podríamos ir a terminar de arreglar todo para recibirlas, ¿qué le parece?

G: Genial, bueno hija, te amo, cuida mucho a mi nietecita

R: Claro, papá, yo también te amo

A: Adiós Ranma. Ryoga, esperó que las cuides bien

Ry: Por supuesto

A: Más te vale. Adiós nos vemos luego

R y Ry: Adiós

R: Nuestra hija es hermosa ¿Verdad?

Ry: Si, es perfecta

R: Podrías acercarte un minuto

**Ryoga se acercó a la camilla, y con la mano que tenía libre lo tomó del rostro y lo beso tiernamente**

Ry: ¿Que fue eso?

R: Un beso, ¿no sabes que es lo que es?

Ry: Si, pero no entiendo...

R: Estuve pensando mucho. Y bueno, no llegue a ninguna conclusión, y decidí que es mejor hacerle caso a mi corazón que a mi mente

Ry: ¿Y qué dice tu corazón?

R: Que te amo, y que quiero formar una familia contigo y con nuestra hija

Ry: Yo también las amo

**Ambos volvieron a besarse, y abrazando a ese pequeño ser, que sin saberlo, les dio la felicidad más grande de sus vidas**

FIN


End file.
